


Not ready to make nice

by killerweasel



Series: Even Angels Fall [2]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is <b>Angelus</b>. Which means it's dark, dark, oh did I mention DARK?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not ready to make nice

**Author's Note:**

> This is **Angelus**. Which means it's dark, dark, oh did I mention DARK?

Title: Not ready to make nice  
Fandom: Angel  
Characters: Lindsey McDonald/Angelus  
Word Count: 1,762  
Rating: R  
A/N: This is AU after _Reprise_.

Something woke me up and I didn’t know what it was until I looked around the room. Then I saw her huddled in the corner. I guess Angelus must have brought me something to eat. Glancing down, I checked to see if he’d bothered to fix my pants after what he’d done. Then I got up and slowly made my way over to her while trying to get used to the sudden onslaught of noise and smells. It was as if everything had intensified to the point of almost being overwhelming.

As I got closer, she let out a tiny shriek, looking around wildly. “Don’t be scared sweetie; I’m here to help you.” That made her pause for a second, but her heart was pounding so loud that I could hear her blood moving through her veins. It sounded delicious.

Crouching down, I looked at her face. There were streaks leftover from tears, so she’d been here for a little while. “There’s a monster in here, mister. He’s got yellow eyes and bumps on his head. He said he was going to eat me up!”

I had to fight to keep the grin from my face. Instead, I let a concerned frown etch my brow. “A monster? Is he here now?” He was close by; I could feel him watching the two of us.

She let out another shriek and this one hurt my ears. Turning a little, I could see him standing in the doorway. I grabbed the girl by her shoulder, meeting her eyes with my own. “I’m going to save you, but you can’t scream. Do you understand me? If you scream again, he’s going to come in here and kill us both.”

There was a very small nod of her head, barely noticeable even by something like me. Then I grabbed her head, exposing her neck and not only did I hear my face shift, but I felt it before I plunged my fangs into her fragile neck. She started to scream, but I muffled the sound against my body.

When the blood hit my tongue, it was almost electric. I wanted and needed more right the hell now and there was no way this would be enough. I wasn’t just hungry, I was ravenous. The muffled screams turned to whimpers which slowly faded to nothing. I dropped her body to the floor when there was nothing left to take and whirled around to glare in Angelus’ direction.

“A child? You give me a fucking _child_ as my first meal?” I made a rude gesture at him before kicking the small body out of my way.

He was across the room faster than I thought possible. I found myself being pinned up against the wall. “You’re lucky I gave you anything at all, boy.”

A smile crossed my lips as I lashed out with my feet, knocking him backwards. “This dog doesn’t just roll over and play dead. You want to teach me some kind of a lesson; you have to try harder than that.”

I knew I wasn’t going to win unless I cheated. Angelus was older, faster, more used to what his body could do, and he had two hands. But I’d make him bleed before he beat me to a pulp. He circled me slowly, testing to see if I’d just jump blindly in his direction. I wasn’t stupid. When he came at me, I blocked three out of four punches before taking one to the face. Couldn’t let him knock me down or get me up against the wall either because then I’d really be screwed.

“Now I know why Drusilla turned out so fucking insane, you didn’t give her enough to eat either.” My foot made contact with something on the floor that went made a metallic rattling sound on the cement. When I realized what it was, I discovered the perfect way to cheat.

“Do you have any idea how long it took for me to make her like that?”

Part of me was happy that he hadn’t done the same thing before I was turned. Drusilla had given me the creeps and considering the type of people I tended to have for clients... that was saying something. “If making her mad as a hatter was your goal, then bravo, you did one hell of a job.”

We hadn’t gone that route. Instead, he’d grabbed me from the street, shoved me into the trunk of his car, and I’d found myself all tied up with no place to go. Then the pain started. It was little things at first, as if he was checking to see what caused the best reaction, and then he slowly built it until I wanted to beg him to stop. I’d wanted to, but that stubborn as fuck part of myself wouldn’t let me.

What I didn’t understand was why he’d turned me. I sure as hell wasn’t going to just let him push me around or make me heel at his feet like some kind of beaten dog. I’d read about the things he’d done with Spike and if he tried them with me, he was going to lose an eye, maybe more.

Angelus lunged forward and I grabbed his wrist, using his momentum to flip him over my shoulder, then I picked up what I’d kicked earlier. Spinning on my heel, I dropped down and plunged the screwdriver through his throat, pinning him to the ground. There was surprise on his face, but when he tried to say something, all that came out was a gurgle.

I straddled his body with my own before curling my fingers around the handle of the screwdriver. “If you move, I’m going to twist this until I tear your entire throat out. I know it won’t kill you, but you’ll lose a hell of a lot of blood and then I’ll be able to do whatever I want to you.” I licked my lips. “Blink if you understand me.”

The surprise had been replaced by hatred. Guess he’d underestimated me after all. He blinked a couple of times, but I felt his body shift under mine. So I started to twist the screwdriver, causing blood to spurt from the wound. After that, he went very still.

“I should kill you. I should take my time to see how many pieces I can cut off with a rusty hacksaw before you go insane.” I’d start with his feet and then pick and choose. “But I won’t. This city, it isn’t for me any more. Maybe it never was. The two of us, we’re always going to fight like this until we die. I might kill you, you might kill me, and I have to say, those results would suck.”

Leaning down, I ran my tongue along the edge of the wound, catching the blood that was pouring out of it. If the girl’s blood had been electric, his was like catching a bolt of lightning with my tongue. It sent a shiver down my spine. I felt him shudder beneath me as I lapped at the blood. “Fuck, you taste good.”

He made another gurgling sound as I sat back. His hands wrapped around my hips and he dragged my backwards until I felt my hard cock brush against his. “I’m going to remove this, but I swear, if you do anything I don’t like, I will make you very sorry. Are we clear?”

Angelus blinked his eyes a few times. I yanked the screwdriver loose and covered the wound with my mouth, sucking on it gently. He made a rumbling sound deep in his chest and I felt his hands on my back. I didn’t know how long it would take for him to heal, but at least I wouldn’t have to hear his damn voice for a while.

I drank from him, only slowing down when his hands tightened their grip on my body. When he started to go limp underneath me, I finally stopped. His blood was like fire in my veins, making me burn so badly it almost ached. It would be so easy to finish him off right now. And I was tempted to do it.

I stared at his face for a moment, searching for something. When I found it, I knew what I had to do. I rolled us over and tilted my head, giving him access to my throat. Angelus’ fangs tore through the skin and I moaned as I felt him drinking. After he pulled away, I knew there was a smile on my face. Glancing towards his neck, I could see the wound had already begun to close.

At this moment, he was weaker than I was. He hadn’t taken anywhere near as much from me as I’d drained from him and I saw his body tremble just a little. I waited to see if Angelus was going to lash out, if he was going to punish me for what I’d done, but he didn’t move. He tried to say something and clutched at his throat before shaking his head.

I reached up with my hand, curling it around the back of his neck and pulled him down for a hungry kiss. My fingers slipped a little in the blood from where the screwdriver had poked through, but I didn’t let go of him. We ended up on our sides, face to face. “You don’t want me to go yet, do you?”

Even though he couldn’t say anything, I knew what the answer was. I might not need him, but he needed me. The rest of his family was elsewhere, I was the only one he had left. “We’re similar, you and I. We don’t break, we never will. We might bend, but only because we want to, not because someone else made us. I want out of this city. The world’s a big place, we could go anywhere.”

I rested my forehead against his. “If Angel’s friends know you’re still here, they’ll work on sticking that soul back in. I don’t think you want that.” Pulling back, I gave him a small smile. “How does Vegas sound? We could raise all kinds of hell in a city that never sleeps.”

He stared at me for a moment before nodding. Then his hand tangled into my hair, bringing my mouth to his for another kiss. I could stick around for now, but I knew it wouldn’t last. We were too similar and that would lead to all kinds of problems.


End file.
